Kidnapped my Wife
by x-writingfreak-x
Summary: It’s a Naley fic. Haley left Nathan 5 years ago and went to New York with Chris. Now Nathans comes to take his wife back to Tree Hill, by force!Rating will go up in later chapters. NOW COMPLETE
1. Author's Note

Hey everyone, just wanted to let you know, this is my first fan fiction EVER. So please, BE NICE!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any OTH characters.

**Summary:**

It's a Naley fic. Haley left Nathan 5 years ago and went to New York with Chris. Now Nathans comes to take his wife back to Tree Hill. There are mishaps along the way… will Haley fall for Nathan again? And will Nathan take her back? What's the real reason he came back for her?


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any its characters.**

Chapter 1: Old acquaintance

Haley had just come out of her office and was heading towards her car. It was late and she was tried and hungry, not to mention Chris hadn't called her in a week. She unlocked her car and was about to get in when she felt a cold blade on her neck.

"Step away from the car Ms James" said the intruder.

"What do you want? Take my wallet, take whatever you want" she said franticly trying to get a grip of herself. Laughing he said to her "My dear Ms James if I was going to take what I wanted we'd both be naked and in my bed!"

Oh my god! That voice sounded so familiar" Who are you?" she cried "How do you know my name?" she was really scared now, oh my god, where's Chris when you need him!

"Me? Well I'm your husband, the one you left back in Tree Hill and I've come to take you home."

Nathan! No way, this had to be a dream. Nathan Scott and Tree hill in one sentence only meant one thing for Haley James… TROUBLE!

"What's wrong dearest, Cat got your tongue?" he said with mock politeness.

"Na...Nathan?"

"Yes?"

Haley took a deep breath and turned around. There he stood, Nathan Scott in the flesh. She thought she'd forget her feelings for him when she left tree hill, but he could still make her heart flutter. Tall, broad shoulders, black hair that played along his forehead which would make any girl itching to play with it.

Breathe Haley… breathe! She was in so much trouble!

"Err… Nathan, hi!" she said with fake braveness, considering he had a knife in his hand.

"Oh Haley, always polite aren't we, that's something I always loved about you. A lady in public and a woman in bed!"

That voice! Okay finish this Haley and walk away. "What do you want Nathan?"

_Read & Review! Thank You!_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Taken by force!

"What do I want? Now that's an interesting question, see I want a lot of things but some things are more important than others. So I'm taking you back to tree hill with me, tonight." Nathan stated very calmly, but Haley could see his shoulders tense up.

"Excuse me... Maybe you want to repeat that." "Did you say your taking me back to tree hill, I don't think so!" she huffed and turned to leave. But Nathan was faster.

"I don't think so! You're not going anywhere!" he grabbed her very roughly and jerked up against him. Haley almost suddenly felt his hard chest. "You see this knife I have in my hand… it's not for show! I will use it if I have to. Now we're going to get into your car, drive to your apartment, get you a change of clothes and drive to the airport where there are two tickets to tree hill waiting for us. Do I make my self clear!" he said.

Haley could feel his breath on hers, that's how close they were standing.

"Ye... Yeah!" she stuttered. Haley went for the driver's door.

"You don't think I'm that stupid do you? I'll drive, you can sit back and relax!" he gave her an easy smile that didn't reach his eyes. He got into the car and pulled out of the parking.

"You know you should never walk by yourself at night in a parking lot, you never know who you could meet." He said in a cheerful voice.

"You know, you never used to be like this!" Haley cried.

"Like what?" he asked innocently.

"Violent, threatening… scary!" she cried.

"Yeah well... I had some help with that" he said through clenched teeth.

Haley bit her lip, to keep the retort she had for that statement inside. Had some help! Bullshit! He doesn't remember what he did! Well he didn't know I know what he did, and I'm going to keep it that way, Haley thought fiercely to herself.

The rest of the car ride was met by an uncomfortable silence. Then he suddenly pulled over in front of her apartment and it dawned on Haley that she hadn't told him where she lived. "How do you know where I live?" she asked accusingly.

"The same way I know where you worked" he answered simply.

"So you followed me!"

"Yep! You and lover boy. Tell me hales how is Chris?" he asked innocently.

"It's HALEY and Chris isn't my lover anything, he's just a friend!" Haley was getting very frustrated.

"A friend you left your husband for!" he stated.

"I didn't leave you for him! I left you because…" she caught herself just in time.

"Because…."

"Oh never mind!" Haley raced out of the car and ran up the stairs to her apartment. Stay strong hales, don't let him get to you!

Nathan was right behind her. "So… are we just going to stay here all night?" he asked.

"Nope but you are!" Haley quickly opened her door and turned to slam it only it hit something hard… something like Nathan's foot! Oh god!

Nathan pushed the door and Haley aside and strolled in.

"Please don't try this juvenile stuff again, because I get tired of it easily and I don't wanna hurt you, wife!" he threatened pressing the blade to her neck.

"Okay let's go! Hurry, hurry, hurry, the plane wont wait for us forever" he said cheerfully.

_Please read and review! Hope you like it! ___


	4. Chapter 3

-1_**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, they really encouraging me to write some more, so please R&R! **_

Chapter 3: Unhappy Journey's

I cannot believe I Haley James, is on a plane with Nathan Scott flying first class none

the less! I can't believe it. Am I dreaming I must be dreaming! Haley pinched herself.

Ouch that hurt! She thought rubbing her arm.

"Haley stop fidgeting! Your driving me insane!" Nathan impatiently said.

"Well I didn't want to come remember!" she yelled frustrated. Nathan sighed wearily.

"Look hales, I know you don't want to be here, hell I don't want to be here! But Lucas

needs you at the moment".

"Lucas! You never mentioned him. What's the matter? Is he okay?" okay now she

was getting worried!

"I think you should see him yourself" he replied quietly.

Then the air stewardess stoped at their seats and asked _**Nathan**_if he needed

anything. Nathan smiled charmingly and asked fro a cup of water. There goes

another one Haley thought, as the stewardess walked away unevenly. Another

female has fallen for the Scott charm!

Haley excused herself "I gotta go to the bathroom!" She hurried down the aisle,

Nathan on her tail.

"Can't you just leave me alone for one second? Where do u think I'm going to do,

parachute of the aeroplane!" she was getting really frustrated now.

"I wouldn't put it past you" he stated.

"I just wanna kill you sometimes!" she huffed.

"You already did that when you left." Nathan replied quietly.

Haley bit her lip and rushed into the toilets. Inside Haley tried to hold back tears. If

only he knew, if only! But he doesn't know what she's been through and that without

Chris's help she might not be here today! Haley took a deep breathe and went

outside to face Nathan.

As she opened the door the plan jerked forward sending Haley hurling into Nathan's

arms. As she looked up there faces were barely millimetres away from each other.

Haley made the mistake of looking into Nathan's eyes. He leaned in and caught her

lips in a sudden kiss. Haley was too stunned to react at first. His mouth was hard, hot

and incredibly demanding. Nathan wanted her response . She didn't disappoint him.

When his tongue moved inside her mouth to mate hers, he knees went weak. She

put her arms around his neck and clung to him even as she tried to wriggle out of his

embrace. She didn't realise she was kissing him back. Didn't know those sounds she

heard belonged to her.

The plan jerked again, pulling Nathan and Haley apart.

"Oh my god!" she said breathlessly.

"The name's Nathan but if want to think of me as a god who am I to stop you." he

said arrogantly.

Haley gave him a withering look and stormed off to find her seat. She expected

Nathan to come after her but when she turned around she saw Nathan chatting with

the air stewardess. She huffed and sat down. I don't believe I let him get to me! She

thought angrily.

"arrogant.. Selfish.. Bastard!" she muttered to herself, unknowing that she was

thinking aloud.

"You wouldn't be talking about me know would you?" Nathan said sitting down

cheerfully. Haley didn't answer instead she chose to ignore him for the rest of the

flight., and did quiet successfully.

_Here's chapter three! Read and Review!_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews, they really help me write! Well here's **_

_**Chapter 4 as promised!**_

Chapter 4: Unexpected Surprises

I can't believe I'm driving to Tree hill with Nathan Scott of all people! I vowed never to

Come here again! This is bad, really, really bad! Haley thought worriedly.

"So... Are you going to tell me why I've been dragged away from my house and my life?"

"I was waiting for you to bring up that subject", "remember when I mentioned Lucas on the plane?"

"Yeah…?" she trailed off. "What about him?"

"Well this is going to come as a shock but….. Hales, Lucas has cancer. He's dying." he said quietly stated.

"What! No... Its not true, he's only 26... He hasn't lived any of his life! He should be perfect!" "No!" Haley couldn't believe it. Lucas… gorgeous, adorable, friendly Lucas… is dying! This couldn't be happening!

"Please tell me your joking! Please, please!" She begged.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not joking hales and there's more…" he trailed off.

"Out with it! What else is happening?"

"Lucas kind of thinks…."

"Yes?"

"Lucas thinks were back together but have been keeping it quiet because of his illness!" he quickly got out.

"WHAT!" Haley was screaming now. "NO WAY! NO WAY IN HELL!"

"Haley... Haley listen to me!" by this stage Nathan had pulled over and was grabbing Haley in an attempt to keep her in the car.

"HALEY!" Now it was Nathan's turn to scream. "Lucas needs us... He needs this! Please he doesn't have much time left! Do this one small thing for Lucas... Remember Lucas…your best friend, your brother! Do it for him. You broke his heart when you left... Help him find peace before he dies! Please Haley I'm begging you!"

Haley sat quietly in her seat. It felt like an eternity for Nathan. Haley could feel her eyes pricking with unshed tears. "Okay…" she said quietly. "Okay... For Lucas!"

"Thank you, thank you hales!"

"Like you said he's my brother... I'll do anything for him!" she said determinedly.

An hour later they were pulling up in front of Karen's house. Nathan got out and came around to Haley's door. Haley got out and started walking but she was held back by Nathan. "Remember were a couple okay!" he hissed.

Haley simply nodded, even if she wanted to Haley seriously doubted she was capable of getting anything in or out of her mouth at the moment. So many memories were going round in her head. This house had been like a second home to her once. Then she left and everything she had was gone. Everything but Chris, he was always there for her.

Nathan guided her to the door and opened it with the spare key under the flower pot, Haley had to laugh. Nathan raised his eyebrow. "Old habits die hard" she said indicating to the key then the flower pot. Nathan simply shrugged and waited for her to enter.

"Nathan is that you?" a voice called. It sounded so familiar to Haley…. Karen!

"Yeah it's me I'm in the living room!" Nathan called out. Haley took a deep breath.  
"Nathan you really should have….." Karen trailed off as she saw Haley. "Ha...Haley!" she ran to her and pulled her into a hug. Haley could feel tears sliding down her cheek. "Oh my god girl we were so worried about you, how have you been? You look great!" Karen babbled on unknowing that Lucas had just walked into the room.

"Mom... I think you might want to give hales some breathing space…" he said with an amused smile playing on his lips. Haley was looking directly at him, like he was a ghost. She couldn't believe that this was Lucas, the boy who was the light of her life before Nathan. "Luc…" she trailed off and ran across the room throwing herself at him. "Oh my god I've missed you so much!" she was now quietly sobbing into his chest.

"Shhh... Its okay! Everything's okay now hales. Nathan maybe you want come over here and comfort your wife?" he said with an amused tone.

Haley froze. Nathan on the other hand looked unaffected by Lucas's statement and merely laughed, walked over and pulled her into his arms. "Happy now bro… but why should I be comforting her... You're the one who made her cry!" he said jokingly.

"She's your wife!" Lucas replied equally joking.

"Yeah… she is isn't she" he said looking deep into Haley's eyes.

Oh boy Nathan thought this is bad. Surprisingly Haley was thinking the same thing.

_**I hope I don't fall for him again; I tired so hard to forget him she thought.**_

_**I hope I don't fall for her again. I tried so hard to forget her, he thought**_

Lucas started laughing and the broke off into a cough **and** into their thoughts "Sorry about that…I think i'm going to go have a nap… I'll talk to you later okay hales."

"Oh yeah! Ofcourse Luc… talk to you later." she smiled nervously.

_**Oh god, this is going to be a long trip!**_

_Chapter 4, Read & Review!_


	6. Chapter 5

-1Chapter 5: Conversations

Haley hated this, she felt so alone like she didn't fit in! Nathan was a great actor! People actually believed they were together. Reunions were not happy moments for Haley and the fact that on top of everything she had to share a room with Nathan!

_Flashback- after Lucas left the room Nathan announced that he was going to show Haley to her room... Because he thought she needed a nap after the long plane ride. Haley gratefully agreed needing some time alone. Nathan showed her to the guest room that used to be her room when she was living with them. _

_After she had a look around, she noticed that this room was inhabited with Nathan's things. "Err... Nathan, this room has all your things in it." She was starting to get nervous. "Well the thing is… this is your room **AND **mine, were supposed to be back together so we obviously have to share a room" he said this so matter-of-fact!_

"_WHAT!" Haley yelled._

"_Shhh… Karen and Lucas will hear you!" he hissed _

"_The whole neighbour hood will hear me if I have to share a room with you!" she replied angrily._

"_Really Haley, I know I'm good, but have some decency to keep you r voice down, Karen's Neighbours have two little girls!" he said in a mocking tone._

"_Nathan Royal Scott, I will **NOT** be sharing a room with you!" she yelled._

"_Are you sure about that?" he said in a menacing tone "Will you do that to Lucas? Will you do that to yourself? He brought out his knife and started toying with it._

_End Flashback._

So here I am stuck in the town of my childhood, with my husband, best friends and surrogate mother, yet I'm in a prison. I'm not allowed to go anywhere because Nathan didn't trust me enough and I'm sitting on fire wait for Lucas to be free of hospital trips and chemo session so we can have our 'talk'. This couldn't get any worse. A cough from behind her brought her out of her thoughts. She spun around to find Lucas lounging on the door frame. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Oh sure! It your house remember" she said then cringed at her lame attempt at humour. "Sorry! Bad joke" she apologised.

"Hey hales no worries, this was your house once to remember?" he replied casually sitting on the bed.

"Err... Yeah so what's up?" she asked nervously.

"So… how you been?" he asked.

"Maybe I should be asking_ you_ that question?" she replied. Then mentally kicked herself for being so blunt. Lucas laughed at this.

"Oh hales your so refreshing compared to all the people that are walking on egg shells around me! I mean I love mom and Nathan, but they were getting on my nerves babying me, as if I was going to die tomorrow!" he said with a sigh.

"But you might die tomorrow right Lucas?" she said her voice cracking. He looked at the floor, unable to meet her eyes. "Luc… why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you call? Why didn't you have anyone come to me? Why? Lucas you're my best friend, my brother and if Nathan… if me and Nathan weren't back together I would never have known! You could have died and I would have been none the wiser!" she was openly sobbing now. Her tears were flowing freely all over her face.

"You left hales" Lucas quietly stated his voice also cracking. "You left! You left Nathan, you left your friends and you left me! What was I meant to think? Huh.. tell me what is anyone meant to think when some one as close to them as a sister up and leaves with no word or warning, TELL ME?" Lucas was yelling now small tears rolling down his face.

"I'm sorry Luc…I'm so sorry!" Haley couldn't take it anymore she turning and ran out of the room and right into Nathan!

"Haley… hales what's wrong?" Nathan said in a worried tone. "Hales?"

Haley just sobbed into his chest. Her whole body was shaking. " I'm sorry… I'm so sorry! Tell Luc…. I'm sorry!" With that said Haley pushed Nathan aside and ran out of the house. Nathan sighed tiredly and went up to see Lucas, he was scared this might happen when Haley and Lucas finally sat down and talked. He went into their bedroom and found Lucas in no better shape than Haley.

"hey man, you alright?"

" oh yeah I just made my best friend that I haven't seen in 5 years cry because I basically told her that she abandoned you, me, tree hill and all her friends! I'm just peachy!" he replied his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"At least you got it all off your chest" Nathan offered.

"Nate that's not the point." Lucas sighed. "the point is that after all this time the only thing I could do or say to Haley was to judge and blame her, and knowing Haley she wouldn't have left unless it was a really good reason." he said. Nathan had nothing to say to that, because if truth be told he was thinking the same thing. Haley wasn't the type of girl to just up and leave her husband and family on a whim, especially for one like Chris. There must be another reason and he was going to find out what it is! Nathan was going to find out why his wife left him!

_Chapter 5, Read and review! J_


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** hey guys just wanted to let you know that the kissing scene at the end of the chapter is copied from xxlovin-laffertyxx's (who happens to be my sister)

Story Blind Love Dedicated to Ophelia it's a great story, dedicated to a great writer.

_Thanks for the reviews they were great!_

Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed

Haley walked down to the river court, this was her childhood playground. Hers and Lucas's, they spent every weekend and summer here, hanging out, watching Lucas play basketball, but it all disappeared when she left. The playground, the childhood and Lucas, it was all lost.

If only he knew. Maybe then he'd understand where I was coming from. Maybe he could help me get through this. I mean Chris was a huge help but he wasn't Lucas. Can I trust Lucas after all these years to keep the secret that has changed my life ever since I found out? Can I tell him about Chris? Haley was so confused she didn't know what to do. Tell Lucas or leave again. Nathan would have a major problem with that, and probably come after me again. I could stay with Chris for a while until the coast was clear. Haley was in such deep thought that she didn't see Nathan's car pull up at the river court car park. She also didn't notice that he was right behind her. She did notice though when he walked up and stood directly behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You okay babe?" he said clearly. She nodded as he spun her around, tightened his hands on her waist and pressed his lips to hers. Haley was beyond lost for words, she was lost in the feeling of his mouth on hers. As he deepened the kiss he begged entrance with his tongue. She gladly gave it. The suddenly he pulled back. "Nathan?" she said hesitantly. He inclined his head in the direction of his car, to Lucas who was sitting on the bonnet. "Oh…yeah" she said deflated. Nathan looked at her questioningly. She simply shrugged and walked in the direction of the river. She heard foot steps behind her and Lucas hugged her to his chest. "I'm sorry hales, I was just angry and upset. I didn't mean it." he said.

"No you did Luc.. But its okay, I understand were your coming from" she gave him a weak smile and turned her head back to the river. "Lucas" she said absent minded. "Can I tell you a secret?" she asked in a child like voice.

"Sure Haley-bob, you can tell me anything" he said in an amused tone.

"Even why I left?" she replied in such a soft voice that Lucas had to strain to hear her.

"Why you left? Hales if I knew that I'd die a happy man" he replied seriously.

Haley felt tears come to her eyes. Okay ill tell you, but not now with Nathan here, okay."

"whatever you want hales, just as long as you tell me okay?"

"'course." she replied.

"lets go hales" he said gently pulling her along to Nathan and the car.

They all got in and Nathan drove Haley to the house and then drove Lucas to his hospital appointment. Then as if her arrival was timed, her cell phone went off.

"Hello Haley James speaking." she said.

"where in hell are you woman? You realise that I'm going crazy because you, your majesty haven't seen fit to call your brother and let him know that your going to disappear off the face of the earth!" Haley couldn't help but laugh. "You think this is funny? Well let me tell you it isn't, I almost called the police!"

"No!" Haley said urgently. " Don't do that. Honestly Chris I'm fine. Actually I'm on tree hill" she said casually.

"WHAT? Your WHERE?" he screamed so loud Haley had to move the ear piece away from her ear.

"I'm in tree hill. I'm visiting Lucas, he's sick." she replied evenly.

" really and Nathan has nothing to do with this what so ever?" he replied sarcastically.

" Chris listen…" Haley trailed off as she spotted Lucas at the door. He looked angry. "Luc…" Lucas grabbed the phone from Haley.

"Listen scum bag, Haley came home, to be with her family and her husband. So I suggest you stay out of her life, if you want to keep yours!" with this Lucas shut the phone and turned on Haley.

"I think we need to have that overdue talk don't you think hales." Haley was speechless, she'd never seen Lucas like that before.

"err.. Yeah I think we should." she replied "but I think you should sit down, this is a long story"

_Flashback_

_Haley and Nathan had been married 4 months and Haley was on top of the world. She had a great husband, she had great friends and family and the best of all she was happy because she just found out that she was 2 months pregnant. Nathan was going to be over the moon. Then on the day she was due for a doctor's appointment to confirm the pregnancy, she got a phone call from a man named Christian Keller (Chris) that he needed to speak to her urgently. She was asked to meet him at the Tree hill mall, saying it was in respect to her parents. As her parents had been dead for 12 months, this got Haley intrigued and she agreed to the meeting._

_After two hours, she discovered that Chris was in fact her half brother form her father. Her father had an affair with a woman 5 months before marrying her mother. At first Haley refuse to believe this but Chris had all the paper work and all the proof. He was infact her half brother. After the shock Haley was over that moon as she had no siblings and was going to call Nathan that minute and tell him. As she was walking across the road to get her phone which had forgotten in her car, a red Mercedes was speeding down the road and knocked Haley over. Haley lost the baby, and Chris who had been watching her from across the road rushed her to hospital and the Mercedes drove off without stopping. _

_At the hospital the doctors checked her out, she was crying out for Nathan but Chris said he couldn't reach him. Haley was in so much pain. She felt like she was losing a part of her body, but in fact she was losing the baby. The impact was so strong that their was no way the baby could have survived. Chris came in an hour later._

"_Haley.. The doctors need to talk to you." his voice was cracking._

"_Ms James, I'm afraid that the impact was so severe and the loss of the baby took a major toll on you uterus. I'm afraid that you will have to refrain from having babies." Haley was shell- shocked. "so I cant have babies?" _

_the doctor couldn't meet her eyes. " At the present there is no chance of you being able to carry a child but….." by that stage Haley was in her own world of grief and pain. No children. She couldn't have children. The whole time Chris was there holding her hand and Nathan was no where to be found._

_Later on that day Chris took her home. Nathan wasn't there and Chris had to leave to catch a plane to New York. Haley said that she would wait for Nathan to come home. Chris was adamant that he was going to stay with her till Nathan came home and help her explained what happened, and Haley did all but kick him out in order to get him to leave, when finally she resorted to infact kicking him out. She waited and waited for Nathan to come home. Two hours later he finally did, he was over the moon he said he had found the perfect house on the beach for them, it had 4 bedrooms so that they could fill it up with children. After hearing Nathan say this Haley felt like a knife had been stabbed into her heart. Kids. She couldn't have anymore kids! That night when Nathan went to sleep she called Chris asking him if he was still in tree hill, he was thank god, as he had missed his flight._

" _Chris take me with you!" she pleaded._

"_whoa Haley… what's wrong did you tell Nathan?" he asked worriedly._

"_I cant tell him, do u know where he was today? Buying us a house to fill with children. CHILDREN Chris, kids I cant have. Please take me with you… please!" she begged sobbing on the phone._

"_okay, okay… ill pick you up.." "NOW!" He was cut of by Haley's plea. "now please, Nathans asleep come pick me up now!" she begged._

_Chris came and picked her up. _

_End Flashback._

"that's my story Luc…from the beginning till now." she stated in a deflated manner.

" wow… and I thought I did something or Nate did something!" he looked shocked. "hales why didn't you come to me I could have helped…."

"Luc.. First and foremost you Nathan's brother… and I couldn't do that to him…" she was cut off by Nathan entering the room.

" Couldn't do what to who?" he asked.

"she.. couldn't let you come back by yourself because she knew you'd miss her." Lucas made up and smiled weakly at Nathan.

" yes hales is irresistible aren't you babe." he leant down and gave her a peck on the lips. " I'm heading for a shower, wanna join me hales" he said mischievously. " not in front of the dying person please" Lucas joked. Realising what happened he said "im joking… hales" but it was too late Haley was already out of the room with tears streaming down her face. " good one bro…" Nathan said sarcastically. "I'll go see how she is…" and he left Lucas on the bed trying to comprehend everything Haley had told him and his own stupidity.

Nathan ran after Haley and caught her at the bottom of the stairs. " Haley! Hales… wait… c'mon." he grabbed her upper arm and spun her around and hauled her hard against his him so that her breasts were crushed against the wall of his chest, her senses invaded by his heat and hardness. She melted as his hands slipped easily around her waist, and then slid lower to trace the cute curve of her behind. With a softly muttered 'Oh God I need this' his mouth found hers, almost instantly commanding her response. As his heat invaded her every sense in her body Haley give in to his demand as urgently as one magnet attracted another. It was as if their two bodies suddenly fused and melted into each other, so that you couldn't tell where he began and she ended. His kiss was flooding her soft mouth with desire and want and the erotic flavours of Nathan himself. Her breasts peaked and hardened a hot desperate longing flooding her limbs with an ache so deep that Haley gasped hungrily into his mouth. Her soft mouth absorbing the erotic little dance of his tongue with another helpless groan as she arced her body into his, exhilarated but scared when she felt the rigid pressure of his arousal pressing urgently against her abdomen.

_**Oh god Nathan thought, I've fallen for her all over again. **_

At the same time Haley was thinking

_**Oh god, I've fallen for him all over again.**_

Chapter 6, Read and Review: )


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Revelations and Lust

Haley woke with a start. "Oh my" she breathed heavily. She was sweating and her breathing was laboured. "this can't be happening again" she heaved. It had been a week since she and Nathan had shared that kiss and she still couldn't get him or the kiss out of her head.

_Flashback-_

_Nathan ran after Haley and caught her at the bottom of the stairs. "Haley! Hales… wait… c'mon." he grabbed her upper arm and spun her around and hauled her hard against his him so that her breasts were crushed against the wall of his chest, her senses invaded by his heat and hardness. She melted as his hands slipped easily around her waist, and then slid lower to trace the cute curve of her behind. With a softly muttered 'Oh God I need this' his mouth found hers, almost instantly commanding her response. As his heat invaded her every sense in her body Haley give in to his demand as urgently as one magnet attracted another. It was as if their two bodies suddenly fused and melted into each other, so that you couldn't tell where he began and she ended. His kiss was flooding her soft mouth with desire and want and the erotic flavours of Nathan himself. Her breasts peaked and hardened a hot desperate longing flooding her limbs with an ache so deep that Haley gasped hungrily into his mouth. Her soft mouth absorbing the erotic little dance of his tongue with another helpless groan as she arced her body into his, exhilarated but scared when she felt the rigid pressure of his arousal pressing urgently against her abdomen. Then suddenly Nathan pulled back. "Oh…" hale said stupidly. "Nate…"_

_She trailed off as Nathan stormed out of house."_

_End Flashback_

She could still hear the roar of his engine. Ofcourse after that Nathan stayed out of her way as much as possible and when they were in the same room he ignored her or said something really mean to make _her_ ignore him. Haley knew that things weren't going to be easy, but c'mon after that kiss she at least thought he'd be a bit nicer. Lucas was starting to get worse, and when he was in the room Nathan was himself, the old Nathan the one she fell in love with. His laugh, his smile, his humour, everything was Nathan! But when they were alone it was a stranger, some one she didn't know.

Today Haley wasn't going to sit around moping, waiting for Nathan to come to his senses, she was going shopping. She was going to buy herself a new dress and some shoes. Then she was going to go out. Maybe to Tric, she didn't know. All she knew was that she wasn't going to sit around and wait for Nathan.

At about the same time Nathan was sitting in his office, which he owned. He was trying to think of anything but Haley and that kiss. Dam it! He thought why did I have to go and kiss her, why! Couldn't you control your hormones you ass. You had to go and kiss her. but what a kiss, he thought. Nathan no... keep your head cool man. you have to find out why she left you first remember.

Nathan picked up the phone and dialled the number he had in mind. "Mouth… Nate here…. How you been?", "that's good… so do you still have those contacts with your records buddy??...well could you do me a favour?"

Haley had come home, put her shopping bags away and was now in the shower. (a shower she shared with Nathan). Her feet were killing her, never go shopping in heals again, Haley James, she thought miserably. She got out and was blow drying her hair still in her bath robe when Nathan walked in.

"could you put some clothes on!" he hissed.

Haley felt her face burn "well this is my room as well you know, I could walk around naked and it wouldn't be any of your business. Your not my husband anymore, remember?" she hissed back. Nathan tensed and walked out slamming the door behind him. "stupid… dickhead…bas…" she was cut off by someone chuckling in the doorway. She spun around only to see none other than Chris Keller lounging on the door frame. Haley couldn't breathe, this is bad and she told Chris that!

"Chris what are you doing here? You know you're not meant to be here!" she hissed.

"I gotta call from Lucas, asking me to come "he sated calmly.

"Lucas! No way!" she couldn't believe this Lucas!

"Yep called, saying something about you telling Nathan and me being here to support you… something like that!" he replied.

"WHAT! NO WAY, NO WAY IN HELL IS NATHAN FINDING OUT!" she screamed.

"Too late for that..." a voice came out of the door way. Haley spun around only to find Nathan standing in the door way, he looked like he was going to explode.

"Keller what are you doing in my house, in my room with my wife who is only in a bath towel?" he sounded calm, but anyone who was stupid could tell he was angry.

"I got invited" he replied with equal calmness.

"Invited… by who pray tell? Haley, because in that case…"

"He was invited by me! " Lucas stated walking into the room. "Keller." He acknowledged him with a nod. "Haley maybe you might want to put some clothes on" he smiled in an amused fashion.

"err... yeah I think that's a good idea" she gave Chris a weak smile and walked into the bathroom. Oh my god! this cannot be happening. Chris and Nathan in the same room. This was never meant to happen. How could this happen? Lucas! Ill deal with him later, now its time for damage control and getting Chris out of here. Haley never knew it was possible to dress as fast as she did. When she got out the only one left in the room was Lucas.

"Luc… why'd you do it?" she asked helplessly.

"because hales… its time Nathan knew the truth." he stated. "I know what's going on, i'm not stupid! I'm dying but that doesn't mean i've lost my senses. I know you and Nathan are not together any fool could see that. But I know that you both still love each other." His breathing had gotten heavy.

"Lucas…. Please don't exert yourself, you need your energy" she responded weakly.

"hales do you understand what I saying?" he asked.

"Yes… okay yes ill tell him but… i'm scared Luc" she said in a small voice.

Lucas laughed "so is he hales… so is he" he took a deep breath, gave Haley a weak smile and left Haley thinking.

Downstairs Nathan and Chris were having a _talk_.

"Why are you here?" Nathan said biting the bullet.

"I'm here because Lucas invited me and for Haley" he said calmly.

"Leave Haley out of this!" Nathan said through clenched teeth. "Haley is none of your business anymore!" Chris laughed at this.

"Contrary to what you think Mr Scott, Haley will always be my business and I will always be apart of her life. Weather you like it or not!"

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Nathan stormed up the stairs his room. Leaving a smiling Chris behind.

"Hopefully they get together soon, I have a record to get back to!" he said shaking his head.

Upstairs, Haley was sitting on the bed thinking about what Lucas had said. then Nathan came barging in "I want to know, what the bastard downstairs means to you!" he ground out.

"umm... what do you mean?" she said licking her lips nervously.

"I mean…. Oh stop doing that!" he ground out desperately.

"Doing wha…." She was cut off by Nathan's lips on hers. Nathan then began to trail his lips over her cheek. She closed her eyes, the smell of him invading her senses like a potent drug. She turned her head so that her lips brushed warm and soft and provocatively against his. His eyes widened as she brazenly cupped him, he didn't push her away, he only groaned. She continued to trickle her fingers against his rock-hard shaft, pressing her lips to his ear, sucking on his lobe. "Haley…" he said through clenched teeth. "Lock the door" she whispered. "already done" he answered. Haley smiled provocatively at him. His breathing was laboured, and Haley's heart was beating so rapidly that she felt faint. Nathan peeled off his shirt then unbuckled his pants, and in his highly aroused state he carefully slid off his trousers' and briefs. Then set to work on Haley. In two minutes they were both naked. She straddled him, easing herself down onto his hardness, moaning with delight s he filled her. she thrust her hips forward, as if she was ridding bareback. But he rolled straight over onto her back. "Now" he groaned as he drove into her, over and over, each sweet thrust sending her careering close to the edge. He bent his head to kiss her. the touch of his lips seemed to set fire to the touch-paper embedded deep in her heart and unstoppable flames began to flicker through her viens. She gave a little broken cry, but bit down on it. She wanted to tell him that only he could make her feel this way. But the release washed over her, it rocked her to her very core. "I love you" she mumbled, and drifted off to a happy sleep.

_Chapter Seven! Read and Review: )_


	9. Chapter 8

-1**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews. Sorry about not updating but the computer has been stuffed up and I haven't been able to! So sorry. But here is Chapter 8, hope you like it. Remember Read and Review**. : )

Chapter 8: People Leaving and Questions

Nathan was sitting in his office, trying to finish off the sales report that has been on his desk for the past 2 hours, but all he could do was think about Haley and that night two weeks ago. She said I love you. Nathan couldn't believe it, it had been so long that he heard those three words from Haley. Five long years and it was still surprising how they made him feel after all this time. Things between them were good now. After that little episode, they were getting on a lot better. They didn't fight as much and when they alone in a room they could actually talk without biting each others heads off. And at night, well they never repeated what had happened but at night, Haley would cuddle into him and they would both sleep with a smile on their faces. Haley didn't know that she had told Nathan her true feelings and he had no intentions of telling her.

_Flashback-_

_Haley was so tired. She didn't know why, then she felt something hard on her waist . She looked down and saw Nathans arm. Thoughts came flooding back to her and she could feel her self blushing. Now she remembered why she's so sore. Oh no did I say anything, like how I feel, about Chris. Oh no! Haley started to panic. Nathan must have felt her moved because he opened his eyes and looked down at her and smiled. " good morning beautiful… how you feeling today?" he asked. "I'm good… look Nathan about what happened…" she was cut off by his finger on her lips. "Shhh… don't say anything. Just leave it okay?" , "okay I will… umm Nathan I didn't say anything stupid in my sleep did I?" she asked nervously. Nathan knew exactly what she was taking about, the three most precious words she ever said to him. "Err.. Like what hales? You were too tired to do anything but sleep. I should wear you out more often." he said mischievously and he started to chuckle as he saw Haley start to blush. She threw a pillow at him as he headed for the shower._

_End Flashback._

Ever since then, they hadn't spoken about what happened. But they knew it was there, they still hadn't satisfied themselves. Then Nathans phone rang, god Nathan didn't need this.

Nathan: "Scott here…Mouth hi, how are you"

Mouth: "I'm good thanks Nate, listen about this Chris Keller person, well I called my friend in the music business and apparently this guy has a clean record, there isn't even a parking ticket. Everyone loves him and he's currently involved with some Italian model.

Nathan: " He's INVOLVED with a model?"

Mouth: "Yep, there rumoured to be getting engaged soon" he paused "and Nate… he has a sister who's identity is a mystery. No one knows anything about her, just that they found each other about 5 years ago and that she lives in New York together."

Nathan: " Hmm… hey mouth would you be able to find out who this mystery sister is?"

Mouth: "Err.. Maybe but shouldn't you be focusing on you and Haley?"

Nathan: "Were fine Mouth.. Never been happier, can u find out or not?

Mouth: "Yeah sure no worries Nate.. I'll be in touch. Good luck with Haley and say hi to Lucas."

Nathan: "Yeah sure Mouth… and thanks."

As soon as he put the phone down it rang, Caller ID said Haley. He smiles, "Hey Beautiful…" he was cut off by Haley's frantic breathing "What's wrong?" he said worriedly. "Its Luc…"

Nathan had never driven so fast in his life. The whole drive there was a blur to him, he didn't see or feel anything until he say Haley crying and when she ran to him and threw her arms around him.

"I'm so scared, he's been in their so long and they wont tell us anything!" she broke off in a sob and buried her face into his shoulder. He gave her a reassuring hug and turned to Chris who was looking on from the corner, he gave him a nod of acknowledgement and led Haley to a seat. "hales… Haley look at me.. You need to be strong. Okay baby for Lucas, Karen and me, we need you to be strong. I'm going to go see Karen and find a doctor." he gave her a peck on the lips and left her to look for Karen.

Haley was crying even more, Chris had moved into the seat next to her and was holding her, trying to soothe her. But there was no success, Haley had a bad feeling. She had to see Lucas. Just then the doctor came into the waiting room, "Haley James?" he questioned, she nodded "Lucas would like to see you" she nodded and hurried to his room. She found Karen and Nathan waiting outside. Nathan gave her a reassuring smile. She walked in and saw Lucas lying on the bed looking so weak, so dead!

"Hales?" he asked.

'Yeah Luc, its me… what's' up?" she asked calmly.

"You have to tell Nathan! Please Hales this is my last dying wish, tell Nathan." he begged. It killed Haley to hear him pleading.

"Shhh.. Its okay, you have to conserve you energy, ill tell Nathan when the time comes okay… right now I want to know what happened to the promise we made each other when we were eight and my parents had just died. You promised you would never leave me. Your breaking your promise Luc… and I wont let you 'coz you have to stay with me. You have too!" she broke off in a sob. Nathan walked in and pulled her into his arms and Lucas drifted away from them. She must have blacked out because she woke up and she was in the room she shared with Nathan. The shower was going. Nathan.

Nathan was leaning against the bench in the bathroom, using his hands to push off the bench he let out a frustrated sigh. The doctors said Luc didn't have long, maybe a week at most. "Dammed" he screamed sending his cologne flying into the mirror. A sob came from the doorway he spun around to see Haley standing in the doorway, with tears streaming down her face. Shit! he thought. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug and she came willingly. "Shhh.. Its okay. I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated. I'm sorry." her sobs slowly died down. Then he looked up at him and pulled his head down on hers. It was heated and fast. There hands were everywhere, suddenly his towel was off and her clothes were coming off and Nathan was carrying her to the bed. He slowly put her down and came down over her, it happened fast. They both reached their climax faster that the other. After that Haley settled in and drifted off to sleep leaving a very awake Nathan thinking.

Three hours later Nathan got a phone call from Karen telling them to hurry because they were losing Lucas. Nathan quickly woke Haley and they rushed to the hospital. They were sitting with Lucas, when he called to them. They rushed over, "Hey bro… how you doing'?" Nathan asked. "I'm great… really great. Listen I'm going to tell you this and please I want you to take care of hales. Love her, Cherish her. I'm saying this in front of her because…." he took a deep breathe "… because I want her to know that…" he broke off again "you love her as much as she does you… I…. Love…. You… all" and he went.

"Lucas! No!" Haley screamed. She shook him and he didn't move. Karen came around the bed and hugged him. The doctors came rushing in. "Time of death, 5:00 p.m. 28 October." Everything was a blur. The preparations for a funeral were put in place. Nathan felt like a piece of him was missing. He walked around like a zombie. He could feel Haley looking at him worriedly. The she finally approached him, a week after the funeral. He was sitting in their room, looking at a photo taken after their wedding. They all looked so happy.

"Nate…" Haley asked hesitantly from the doorway "are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah"

She shook her head. "Nathan please talk to me…" she was cut off by

"What did he ask of you?" he asked suddenly. " I mean he asked me to take care of you, cherish you, love you. But what did he ask you to do?" he answered after seeing her confused face.

" he wanted me to tell you why I left" she stated calmly.

**Read and Review: )**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hey guy's thanks for the reviews they were great! **_

Chapter 9: Answers

Nathan was shocked. "Tell me why you left?" he asked trying to comprehend what she was saying. "Okay… tell me" he demanded.

"No!" Haley responded urgently "It's not important. Remember we said it wasn't important." she pleaded. Nathan looked at her blankly.

"No I think it is. I want to know, Lucas obviously knew and now I want to know." he demanded.

"I can't tell you, and on top of it I wont!" she stated calmly.

"Well in that case pack your bags and get out." he said and started walking towards the door.

"Nate... You don't mean that" she said unbelievingly.

"Oh no on the contrary, I've never meant anything more." he continued to walk, then turned as he reached the doorway and said in a harsh tone "Take lover boy with you as well, Lucas isn't here anymore so his invitation has run out and you should know he's playing with a Italian model." he kept walking until he was stopped by her small voice. "Gabriella… her name is Gabriella and he's not 'playing' me as you like to put it because there was never anything their in the first place." she said this as she pulled out her suit case and started packing. Nathan was stunned but walked out of the house and drove off in his car.

A week later Nathan was sitting in his office, trying to concentrate. But as usual his thoughts always drifted towards Haley. His phone rang; he picked it up without checking Caller ID. "Scott here…" he answered as usual.

"Hey man its mouth… how are you?" mouth said.

"Oh mouth… hey man... I'm good thanks yourself?" he answered.

"I'm good… looks remember about Keller's sister, how you wanted her identity…" mouth trailed off.

"Yeah….?" Nathan asked. "Did you find out who she is?"

"Yeah… I did… I don't know how to tell you this but it's…."

Haley was in her apartment, she was spending a lot of time there since she came back from tree hill. At first she was really tired, and then she was throwing up. By that stage Gabriella made her go to the doctor for a check up. She went reluctantly, egged on by Chris, she was literally forced to go for the check up. She hadn't been to the doctor since the accident so Haley was nervous.

Sitting in the waiting area was nerve racking. Haley felt like she was going to vomit. "Haley James, Number 2557?" the receptionist asked. Haley gave a weak smile and a hesitant nod. "Right this way please." she was led down the hall way to the doctor's room.

"Ms James, hello… how are you today?" the doctor asked with a smile.

"I'm fine actually, my friend here thinks i'm like sick or something" she replied, pointing to Gabriella with her head. "But I'm fine, there is nothing wrong with me, really." She said determinedly. She could see Gabriella looking at her and shaking her head in dismay. "Actually doctor" Gabriella said in a frustrated tone "Haley has been throwing up and feeling faint for about three days now and she wouldn't come to the doctor I hadn't literally dragged her here!" Haley opened her mouth to deny it "Don't even think about it sister. Your brother would kill me if I didn't have you checked out properly and you know it!" she said angrily. The doctor was watching them in an amused fashion. "Okay Ms James, if you would like to take this urine bottle and take it into the toilet just their and give me a sample. I have a hunch you may be pregnant." She said beamingly.

Haley was shell shocked "Pregnant…. No way! I can't be pregnant, Gabby tell him" she said. "Okay honey ill tell him, you just go and do what he said okay?" Gabriella smiled soothingly. As Haley went into the toilet Gabriella was telling the doctor Haley's story.

After two hours of a blurred lunch and a blurred drive home Haley finally made it to her apartment. She was so distracted she didn't notice the blue merc in the parking lot, the same one she was kidnapped in. she walked in a dazed fashion to the elevator, she got to her door and walked in, without switching on the lights she headed straight to her bedroom and to her bathroom. She walked in and turned on the tap. She was about to splash her face with water when she felt two eyes burning holes in her back, she looked up and in the mirror she saw none other than Nathan Scott and boy did he look angry.

Chapter 9! Read and Review :)


	11. Chapter 10

_**I am so sorry for the late update! Please forgive me but I've had writers block and have been sick. But it's finally don, Chapter 10!!**_

Chapter 10: Answers Part II

"Na…Nathan!" Haley let out a gasp and turned to run out of the bathroom. But Nathan was too quick he grabbed her around the waist and carried her into the bedroom and dumped her onto the bed. She let out a terrified gasp. Nathan looked furious.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly.

Nathan let out a laugh of disbelief. "That's funny; you're asking me what I'm doing here after I find out that Keller is you're… wait for it… BROTHER! Now my sweet I want to know what the FUCK is going on and I want to know NOW!" he demanded.

Haley sat there quietly. Nathan knows! Oh my god… how?

"Well I'm waiting…" Nathan said impatiently. "Why is the guy you supposedly left me for all those years ago you BROTHER? Because unless you're into incest… which is wrong… something is wrong with this picture and I think you are the only one that can give me the missing piece!"

Oh god! Haley thought miserably. I'm in so much trouble!

"Are you just going to sit there?" he bit out "your not going to answer me?"

"How did you find out?" she asked quietly.

Nathan laughed, it sounded bitter and tired. "That's a good question. Well I was doing some background about lover—I mean my brother in-law, I found out that he had a mysterious sister. It was hard to find out who she was but I finally did and you wouldn't believe my surprise when it was none other than my beautiful wife. That was a real shock!" he finished off sarcastically "did I leave anything out?" he asked mockingly.

"It wasn't like that…" Haley started off and stopped in frustration. Haley bit hard on her lip to keep from screaming the truth at him. But she kept her mouth closed and her tears at bay. Then her cell phone rang. She turned to look at her phone. She knew who it was, the clinic. She didn't want to answer it. She was scared.

"Are you going to answer it?" he asked dryly. It's probably Keller, he though angrily. "It might be your brother…" he said.

Haley just sat there looking at the phone.

"Oh for goodness sake!" he muttered impatiently and snatched the phone from the bedside table.

"NO! Don't answer it!" Haley screamed. This was a nightmare. Nathan looked at her strangely, raised an eye brow challengingly and picked up the phone.

"Hello…Ms James is unavailable at the moment, can I help you? I'm her husband…. Yes…." Nathan paled considerably and looked shocked. "Thank you… yes we'll be in touch." Nathan closed the phone and looked at Haley his hands were shaking and he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"You're pregnant." He said with a blank look. It was the last thing Haley saw or heard because after that all she saw was black as she fell into a world of unconsciousness.

_**There you go chapter ten! Thanks for all those that have been reviewing! Ill be posting the last chapter as soon as I've finished it! Thank you and remember READ and REVIEW! **_


	12. Chapter 11

-1_**Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you to those that reviewed. This will be the final chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you for your support: ) XxDraco-GinnyxX**_

Chapter 11: Always and Forever

Haley could hear voices in the background. They were getting louder and louder. She felt a wave of nausea hit her, she struggled to sit up but a firm hand urged her back. She groaned as she felt her last meal come up.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" she groaned and got up off the couch and ram to the bathroom.

After purging her last meal Haley looked at herself in the mirror. She began to remember her conversation with Nathan. She remembered that Nathan was _in_ her living room. Oh god she was _pregnant. _This couldn't be happening! Could it? Haley knew that she had to go outside and face the music. She just couldn't bring herself to look at Nathan. She didn't know what it was, but she couldn't. She was pretty sure Chris and Gabby were outside with Nathan. She knew they would support her. She took a deep breath and braced herself for one _very_ angry Nathan and opened the bathroom door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nathan couldn't believe everything that happened. _Haley pregnant!_ Hey Nathan loved children and he loved Haley and if someone had told him five years ago that Haley was going to have his child he would have laughed in their face telling them they had a loose bolt. But now it was actually happening! God he almost had heart failure when Haley blacked back then. When he told her she looked like she had seen a ghost. He really needed to talk to her after what Keller and his girlfriend had told him what _really _happened 5 years ago he felt like he'd been run over by a truck. But in fact haley had been the one run over. He couldn't believe she left like that. She didn't give him the chance to make a decision which ultimately meant the end of their marriage and she kept Nathan in the dark about her relationship with Keller. "Dammed!" he cursed. "Stupid woman…" he trailed off.

"You wouldn't be talking about my sister?" asked Keller in a protective tone that told him not to say anything offensive and risk a black eye that he wasn't in the mood for. God he needed Lucas!

"No Keller I was thinking about her is that a problem?" he asked in an aggravated tone.

"Yes! After the way you came in, treating her like shit. Honestly and in her condition as well. don't you have a heart?" Chris said angrily. Chris really wanted to punch that arrogant, good for nothing, piece of shit that called his self Nathan Scott.

"Chris… its okay!" soothed the woman named Gabriella. " Relax babe." she said rubbing his arm up and down in a soothing manner. "im going to go check on Hales" she started to get up.

"No need…" a voice said from the door way. "Im here." she stated obviously. Chris walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. "Are you okay Hales?" he asked concern shown on his face.

"Im fine … don't worry about me." she said with a weak smile. "We need to talk" she said nodded towards Nathan. He acknowledged that statement with a curt nod.

"Are you sure you should be alone with especially in this condition?" Chris asked on hushed tones.

"Of course she's safe me, its not like im going to beat her for god's sake!" he said in an exasperated tone.

"I'd like to see you try." Chris threatened. Nathan just shook his head tiredly.

"Chris please!" Haley pleaded. "I have to do this!" she said firmly.

"Okay, fine but if he does anything call me and ill be here in a minute. Okay?" he said fiercely. Haley nodded in an amused fashion. Chris turned on Nathan "hurt her and you'll have to answer to me, go it Scott?" Nathan gave a curt nod. Chris left with Gabriella, giving Nathan one more warning look before Haley managed to kick him out of her apartment.

Haley turned to find Nathan studying her. " why didn't you tell me?" he blurted out.

"why?" she asked and let out a humourless laugh. "Let's see was it because when I got home and was supposed to tell you, you came home and told me you found us a huge house to fill with children or maybe it was the fact that all night all you spoke about was the children we were going to have, what we were going to name them and how much children we were going to have. _Children I couldn't have! _how about you take ap pick Nathan! Either one is good! Please feel free!" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"You didn't tell me! There are other ways of having children you know! Ever heard of adoption! We could have worked through it! We could have worked out our marriage! You didn't let me make my decision, you made it for me and you left. You let me think that you cheated on me! You made me think you didn't love me! You killed me when you left! _You Killed Me!" _he screamed in a tortured tone. " Why?" he asked tiredly.

"I didn't want you stay with me because you felt you had to! I wanted you to be happy, have those children you wanted. Fill a huge house with little Nathan's, I wanted that for you! Do you get it now?" she screamed right back.

Nathan let out a laugh that ahd no humor. A dead person would have been more joyful " you should know that I couldn't be happy with anyone but you! don't you know that haley? don't you?" he asked tiredly. Haley felt her eyes prick with tears that couldn't be held at bay any more. " im sorry! Im sorry!" she trembled. " I'm sorry!" she felt torn. Sobs racked her body. Nathan crossed the small distance between them and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Shhh… C'mon baby don't cry. It's okay. Please don't cry!" he begged. She looked up at him with such an innocent look, Nathan couldn't resist bending down and brushing his lips with hers. He kissed her again, only this time it was hard and fast. She tasted son damn good. He used his tongue. So did she. The kiss was very thorough and very arousing.

She squeezed herself up against him. The provocation was too much to resist. He carried her to her bedroom. "Haley are you sure… the baby?" he panted.

" be gentle baby… but apart from that its okay!" she said shyly. He tossed the blankets aside and layed her gently in the middle of the bed. In no time she became quite brazen. She wanted to touch him everywhere with her hands and her mouth. He let her have her way, until he was so hot for her he was shaking with his desire. He wanted to take it slow and easy, to make each thrust last forever, but she made him forget his good intentions by squeezing him tightly inside her. The sting of her nails on his back drove him wild, and the erotic little whimpers she made soon forced him to let go of his control. He spilled his seed into her at the moment she found her own release. He held her close, absorbing her shudders with his own. The scent of their lovemaking clung in the air between them. The feeling of peace was there too.

"I love you Nathan"

" I love you too Hales"

"Always and forever?" she asked.

"Always and forever. No matter what" he confirmed.

_5 years later…._

Haley and Nathan are happily married with two children. Two boys. The oldest was a boy they named him Lucas after his uncle lucas that passed away. the second is Jamie. They live happily in tree hill, in a big house that they hoped to fill with children over the years to come.

The end!


End file.
